nickelodeon_premieresfandomcom-20200213-history
September 2019 Nick Premieres
September 2019 Nickelodeon Premieres here! Series 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, September 21st at 8PM - "Sister Twister, Part 1" (#524) *Saturday, September 28th at 8PM - "Sister Twister, Part 2" (#525) To find the Henry Danger FANDOM Wiki Go Here: https://henrydanger.fandom.com 'All That (2019)' *Saturday, September 21st at 8:30PM - "1107" (#1107) *Saturday, September 28th at 8:30PM - "1108" (#1108) '44 Cats' *Sunday, September 15th at 7:30AM - "Meatball's Secret Move" (#108B) *Sunday, September 22nd at 7:30AM - "Meatball's Lucky Day" (#122A) *Sunday, September 29th at 7:30AM - "All Meow for Ice Cream" (#122B) 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers' *Saturday, September 14th at 8AM - "Silver Sacrifice" (#909) *Saturday, September 21st at 8AM - "Thrills and Drills" (#910) *Saturday, September 28th at 8AM - "Tools of the Betrayed" (#911) 'Ricky Zoom' *Monday, September 2nd at 11:30AM - "Ricky Wobbles; The Out of Controller" (#104) (Sneak Peek) *Monday, September 9th at 12:30PM - "Flat Out Awesome; Ricky's Rescue Coaching Badge" (#101) (Series Premiere) *Tuesday, September 10th at 12:30PM - "The Most Amazing Thing To Put in a Box Ever; The New Rescue Tool" (#102) *Wednesday, September 11th at 12:30PM - "New Bike on the Block; Little Buster Bunker" (#103) *Thursday, September 12th at 12:30PM - "The Wheelford Wheeler; Ricky's Role Model" (#105) *Monday, September 16th at 12:30PM - "Ricky Blows Away the Competition; Blip Delivers" (#106) *Tuesday, September 17th at 12:30PM - "Starring Ricky; True Loopness" (#107) *Wednesday, September 18th at 12:30PM - "Tired and True; Scootio Changes Lanes" (#108) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Monday, September 9th at 12PM - "Ninja Soup" (#416) (Season 4 Finale) *Tuesday, September 10th at 12PM - "AJ to the Rescue" (#501) *Wednesday, September 11th at 12PM - "The Trophy Chase" (#502) *Thursday, September 12th at 12PM - "Babysitting Heroes" (#504) 'PAW Patrol' *Monday, September 2nd at 11AM - "Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save a Giant Chicken; Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Stop Harold's Deep Freeze" (#615) *Tuesday, September 3rd at 1PM - "Pups Save Bedtime; Pups Save Chickaletta's Egg" (#608) *Wednesday, September 4th at 1PM - "Pups Save a Manatee; Pups Save Breakfast" (#610) *Thursday, September 5th at 1PM - "Pups Save the Land Pirates; Pups Save the Birdwatching Turbots" (#611) 'Ryan's Mystery Playdate' *Monday, September 16th at 11AM - "Ryan's Jokey Playdate; Ryan's Veggie Playdate" (#116) *Tuesday, September 17th at 11AM - "Ryan's High-Flying Playdate; Ryan's Protective Playdate" (#117) *Wednesday, September 18th at 11AM - "Ryan's Winning Playdate; Ryan's Musical Playdate" (#118) *Thursday, September 19th at 11AM - "Ryan's High-Score Playdate; Ryan's Athletic Playdate" (#120) *Friday, September 20th at 11AM - "Ryan's Sweet Playdate; Ryan's Healthy Playdate" (#119) (Season 1 Finale) *Monday, September 30th at 11AM - "Ryan's Family Playdate; Ryan's Brave Playdate" (#201) (Season 2 Premiere) 'The Loud House' *Monday, September 2nd at 1PM - "A Grave Mistake; Leader of the Rack" (#410) 'Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2019)' *Friday, September 6th at 7PM - "College Dean" (#109) *Friday, September 6th at 7:30PM - "Policeman" (#102) *Friday, September 13th at 7PM - "EMT" (#104) *Friday, September 20th at 7PM - "6th Grade Teacher" (#118) *Friday, September 27th at 7PM - "Truck Driver" (#111) 'Middle School Moguls' *Monday, September 2nd at 7:30PM as (Sneak Peek) *Sunday, September 8th at 11AM - "The Making of a Mogul" (#101) as (Specials Premiere) *Sunday, September 15th at 11AM - "Mo'gul Money, Mo Problems" (#103) *Sunday, September 22nd at 11AM - "Mogulize, and a Side of Fries" (#102) *Sunday, September 29th at 11AM - "Mogul on a Mission" (#104) (Specials Finale) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Saturday, September 14th at 11AM - "Mind the Gap" (#252A) *Saturday, September 14th at 11:15AM - "Breakin'" (#257B) *Saturday, September 21st at 11AM - "SpongeBob in RandomLand; SpongeBob's Bad Habit" (#256) *Saturday, September 28th at 11AM - "The Goofy Newbie" (#258B) *Saturday, September 28th at 11:15AM - "Squid's on a Bus" (#248B) 'LEGO Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar' *Saturday, September 14th at 11:30AM - "Mission: Critical!" (#101) (Series Premiere) *Saturday, September 21st at 11:30AM - "Stampede!" (#102) *Saturday, September 28th at 11:30AM - "The Hybrid Horror!" (#103) 'Bubble Guppies' *Friday, September 27th at 12PM - "The New Guppy!" (#501) (Season 5 Premiere) Category:2019 Premieres Category:2019